


Les draps s'en souviennent

by FelixJimmyAdamLeon (FelixJimmyAdam)



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixJimmyAdam/pseuds/FelixJimmyAdamLeon
Summary: Sometimes your ass needs some rest, but your thighs are good to go.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Les draps s'en souviennent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little automatic writing from the discord that I was told should find its way here.

The skin between Addam's thighs had never been so _slick_ , so _wet_ , and yet Brand kept adding more and more lubricant and murmuring filthy nothings in his ears, about how good he looks when so _fucking_ well prepared, so _fucking_ ready for his cock, how it'll feel so _fucking_ good to slide in just right between his legs.

And it does, gods it does. Brand's over large cock, too large for his already over sensitive ass, rubs against his balls, oh so right, making him clench desperately, seeking more and more friction, fisting the sheets, holding on for dear life, because 'by the River, Brandon!' but his voice, accent thick, is muffled in the mattress, linen damp from his wet panting. Brand is humming at his ear, calling him beautiful, and fuckable, and all sorts of things that make Addam feel like shedding his own skin. And then there's the sharp bite of _teeth_ on his lobe and he whines and sobs but he doesn't come, not yet, not until Brand thread fingers through his hair, and _pulls_ , and he spills all over himself, all over Brand, with a gasp. Addam gets praised for that, for painting himself so pretty, for making it so slick and so good, and Brand is so fast now, so close and when Addam begs, 'please, Brandon, please' he growls and bites on his neck, adding to their seeds on the bed sheets.


End file.
